Rushing Tears
by mockingjaygeek
Summary: Shane and Michael leave on tour for Michael's guitar solo playing for 3 months. Claire and her best friend, Eve, are left alone in the glass house. On their many unexpected adventures they will find themselves in countless life and death situations. But what's Morganville without a little near death experience? That is if you're lucky, death is yet another perk of Morganville.
1. Home Alone

**Hey you guys! I am writing this new fanfiction for one of my other obsessions, The Morganville Vampires Series. This series is an awesome series and it's a bit long, 15 books so far if I remember correctly. So if it's hard for you to read long series then this book might not be for you, but I personally love the books. Also, if you read them, just to be clear I'm Team Shane Collins! Hope you guys like this new story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires- By:Rachel Caine**

* * *

Eve watches Shane and Michael from the window as they load the pitch black car with heavy suitcases in the dead of night. A tear runs down her cheek, landing silently on the windowsill.

"They won't be gone forever," I whisper to her, trying to make her feel less miserable. She continues looking out the window, sad and alone. I wish I could make her feel better, but shouldn't I be sad too? I am not going to see my boyfriend for three months, and neither is Eve.

Michael and Shane turn to look at us through the window. Michael looks like he's about to cry, his eyes are watery. Shane looks at me, with those eyes filled with questions, the one in his eyes right now says: _Come with me?_ I shake my head. We've learned to read each other pretty well in the last few years I have spent with him.

He nods his head, agreeing with me. This road trip is for him and Michael to spend some time together. Michael is going to go on tours for his amazing guitar playing, with Shane as his partner on the road. I will miss both of them, but Michael has to come out of Morganville and show everyone he is a star. Something Morganville cannot do for him.

Amelie, she is the (I guess you could say) leader of Morganville. She is the oldest vampire alive, well not really alive, technically. Michael was one of them, a vampire, on the outside of course. On the inside he was a sweet kind boy that wouldn't hurt a fly, unless the fly touched his friends, then he would rip the fly to shreds. But he would never hurt anyone without motive, if that makes it better.

Shane and Michael return into the glass house from packing up the van with their arms open wide. I hug Michael quickly first, and then Shane. I stay cradled in Shane's arms for a minute, his hands stroking my back softly. My hands ruffling the back of his brown hair, our bodies pieced together like a missing piece of a puzzle. He is my other half, he's my other puzzle piece.

We separate our bodies just enough for me to look up and kiss him. His lips feel so good against mine, warm and wet. I smell his cologne, it's the one I got him for his last birthday. We tear our lips apart not by choice, but for breath. He smiles at me as I look into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. . .

As Michael and Shane get into the car, they wave at us one more time. As they start to drive away Eve runs to the door trying to open it and run out. I catch her arm before she can get out. She's crying hysterically now, hear face is red and her eyes are puffy.

"Calm the hell down Eve," I yell at her. She looks at me, not crying as much now. Her face is shocked and in pain.

"How are you not crying?" she asks. Her goth makeup bleeding down her face.

"I know I'll see them when they get back," I reassure her. "And anyways, this is kind of a break for us too, isn't it?" She thinks for a minute and then nods.

"C'mon, let's go get ready and then we can go to Common Grounds," I tell her.

"I'll go redo my makeup," she says quickly and runs up the stairs to her room.

I play one of Shane's many video games for twenty minutes. When Eve finally comes back down her makeup is completely redone, her outfit changed, and her gothic neck bracelet has been traded for her neck bracelet with golden spikes. I get up and she stops in her tracks. She eyes my outfit, shaking her head from side to side. An evil grin comes onto her face and I get a bad feeling that my best friend might be going crazy.

"Oh no, Claire. That outfit will just not do! Let me help. . ."


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Hey you guys! Sorry I have not updated in a while, I'll try my best to upload more this weekend! I hope you guys like this chapter, I really do. **

* * *

Eve takes me to the mall that day. She is overcome with joy because I agreed to let her pick out my clothes. That was my first mistake. . .

Eve shoves me into the mall that contains an abundance of clothing brands I've never even heard of. Of course, Eve has me try on something from each clothing line.

At the end of our shopping outrage I come back with twelve bags of new clothes.

"Oo! Let's go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us!" Eve cries out enthusiastically. I give her an annoyed look, rolling my eyes. She immediately puts on her best puppy face, and you can't resist an Eve puppy face.

"Fine!" I sigh, "Just stop with the face!" She replies with a smile and starts the engine of her car.

The black van speeds into the night, leaving behind a trail of dust. When we get home Eve begs me to let her do a makeover for the dinner on me. Of course I agree, my second mistake. She pulls out a pair of ripped skinny jeans from American Eagle and a pink ruffle tank top from this store called, Aeropostale? That's what I think it is called, if I recall correctly.

"This is gonna be so fun," Eve admits. I don't roll my eyes this time, instead I play punch her in the shoulder. She smirks and returns the favor, punching me in the arm twice as hard. I should have known better, Eve punches way harder than me. . .

As I go to pick out a pair of Converse, the doorbell rings. Eve looks at me expectantly, as if she expects me to get it. I moan and run down the stairs to answer the door. When I swing open the door, Myrnin is leaning on the door frame with an evil grin.

"Myrnin?" I ask.

"Hello my darling, I have quite a favor to ask of you," he says delightfully. He leans in closer as if to kiss me, puts his hand on my shoulder and just as I'm about to pull away he whispers, "Will you watch Bob the spider for me?"

* * *

**Bet you thought Myrnin and Claire we're going to kiss? Not yet. . . Watch Bob the spider for me? Sorry this was such a short chapter, bye!**


	3. Bite Marks Sting

**Hey you guys! Sorry this chapter was so short! I will try to make the next one longer. I'll update soon!**

* * *

As I watch Bob the spider crawl in his cage my fingers start to tap on the table out of boredom. I have been staring at Bob the spider for the last half hour, hoping an idea of some sort will come to mind. But I still sit there, bored out of my mind.

It is Friday evening and I have no school and no Eve. Eve is busied at work with caffeine thirsty customers. She works at the University where I go to school, so I can sometimes break between classes and visit her.

Myrnin is "cleaning" his horribly messy lab to find a book and he needed me to watch Bob. Mostly because he already lost his vampire bunny slippers in the lab and he was afraid he was going to lose Bob!

Suddenly a light knock on the door drives me out of my daydream. I frantically run to the door, hoping it was Eve or anyone who would be worth my time. Oh, was I wrong.

"Hey loser, I need you to do me a favor." Monica Morrel spits out.

"Oh hell no," I say as I begin to shut the door. When it is almost shut Monica puts one of her stone hard heels in the door. I see her death glare set straight on me piercing into my skull.

"Look, I need your stubborn self to help me for one second," she pleads.

"Bye Monica," I say as I kick her foot out of the door frame and shut the door, I quickly bolt the lock and return to my mindless daydreaming.

My eyes start to flutter shut when I hear a scream. The owner of that scream I immediately recall, Monica. I open the door to reveal Monica on the ground outside the porch, bleeding. Her hands are coated with a thick blood. I look around and see no one except her. I pull her from the ground and drag her inside, laying her on the wood floor. I run and get the first aid kit, dialing 911 at the same time.

"Hello. What is your emergency?" A woman on the other end asks.

"I'm with Monica Morrel. I found her outside my porch bleeding and screaming. The wound is in her-her," I look at where the blood is coming from and continue, "from her neck."

By the time the police come, Monica is unconscious. I wrap a cloth around the wound to stop the bleeding, but the blood just keeps coming. While the police load her into the truck, she returns consciousness for a split second and looks at me, "It was Brandon," she whispers.


End file.
